The Delicate Lily Flower
by ChEeRqUeEn90
Summary: Lily Evans was not a geek, nor popular...she was not even known! One day James Potter came across this beautiful Red haired, green eyed beauty...and will change their worlds forever.LJ story...please rr....my 1 story
1. Chapter One

The Delicate Lily Flower  
  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the hp series...doesnt belong to me.  
  
Summary-Lily Evans was not a geek, nor popular...she was not even known! One day James Potter came across this beautiful Red haired, green eyed beauty...and will change their worlds forever.  
  
Okay...this is my first storie ever! i hope you enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One  
  
It all started on September 1,1983. Lily Evans was starting her 6th year at Hogwarts. She was proud of herself because she has gotten the privledge of being the prefect. As she was getting on the train to Hogwarts she thought 'Ahh, another year of this school...another year of such lonliness...but at least i got Chelsea' Lily had beautiful, long, curly red hair that frames her face. She has sparkling emerald green eyes wih creamy white skin. She has a clear complexion with slight freckles on her nose. She is no taller than 5'4 and has great curves, which nobody notices under her robes which she always wheres, even on the weekend. Her best friend was Chelsea Enticelle. Chelsea has dark brown hair.Her hair is straight and up to her shoulders. She has amazing hazel eyes that turn blue when she is happy, and turns a dull color of green when she is truly upset, but when she is mad,or any other than that...they stay hazel. Her skin is tan and has a clear complexion. She is as tall as 5'5 and also has nice curves, and everyone knows it. Unlike Lily, she is actually well known in the school. She is very outgoing, anbd tries to get Lily to speak out more.  
  
Lily was trying to find Chelsea but couldn't find her. As she gave up, she all the sudden heard a noise coming from behind her. As she turned around Chelsea popped out. "BOO!"Chelsea shouted out. "AH!"Lily screamed."you scared me to death! Why in the world did you do that!?!?"She added. "Well, it was funny!"Chelsea said.  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"was too!"  
  
"WAS NOT!"  
  
"WAS TOO!"  
  
"fine i guess it was a little funny." Lily said. "Me win"Chelsea added."shut up."Lily told her."okay"Chelsea said."Why are you-"chelsea could only make that out when they suddenly heard a big boom."WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?"Chelsea said. She opened the door and saw a compartment of the train bombed up with Malfoy and Snape hiding in it. Lily heard sniggering and looked towards the way the noise was coming from."The mauraders." She muttered under her breath. She told Chelsea that she'll be right back. She headed towards the place they were hiding and said, "Come out right now!" The mauraders came out.  
  
The Mauraders are the infamous group of Hogwarts. Every girl can fall for them. First there was James Potter. James Was tall at 6'0 and had brown chocolate eyes that every girl can melt in. He has jet black haired scattered all over his head.He was tan and very muscular.He was a great prankster and great quidditch player. His spot on the team was chaser.  
  
  
  
Than there was Sirius Black. He was standing tall at 6'1 and had a smile that every girl giggles at while hes at it. He had astonishing blue eyes and at black hair so silky and smooth. His hair was long, and very healthy. He was very tan, and very muscular from quidditch. His spot on quidditch was the beater. He was also on of the #1 pranksters.  
  
After him, is Remus Lupin. He was known as the sensible one in the group. He was made prefect, but still part of the many pranks they played. Little did the people know he was the brain of most of the pranks. Nobody, but the Mauraders, knew that Remus Lupin was a werewolf. He is no shorter than 6'0 and has sandy blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. He is not tan, and is not pale.He has a sickly look to him often, but all the girls still love him.  
  
Last, was Peter Pettigrew. He was not really good-looking, but was still part of the group so he has gotten some respect. He was not that tall standing at 5'7.He is pale and has a look that looks like a rat. He has stringy blonde hair, and dull, watery blue eyes. He is ratherplump...but oh well.  
  
Lily got up and shouted " Why would you do such a thing, you knew you would get in trouble! And Remus Lupin, you are known as a prefect how dare you! We haven't even gotten to school yet, but you already have a detention!" They gave eachother highfives and Sirius said"Thankyou!" Lily walked away and James spoke up" Who the hell is she?"Remus answered "That is Lily Evans, the prefect...obviously!"Sirius added " Well, well, well...little Lily Evans will have to deal with us more than ever....i never knew there was a Lily Evans...she will be our new target." And once again they gave eachother high fives.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
OMG! i got that done...please review! Love ya... Cheer Queen 


	2. Chapter Two

The Delicate Lily Flower  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own anything you recognize  
  
please review  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay...we have to come up with a prank for the little fireball!" said Sirius. "YEAH! how bout we turn her hair green and her eyes red! We'll make her have zits all over her freaking clear complexion!" James said with excitement. Peter added "And lets make her clothes all invisible except for the bra and underwear!"  
  
"Aww man! that is no fun!" Sirius put on a fake sad puppy face." You have a sick mind old fellow" Remus replied. "Shut up Remmie boy! We'll do that and at breakfast cause we will get busted from the teachers." James said."Okay! Cause I think Lily is HOT!"Peter accidently said. He covered his mouth when he realized what he said.Sirius shouted" YOU!hahaha..you have a.... hahahahaha ... crush .... hahahha ...on Fireball..HAHA!"He made it through the sentence with his laughing and his red face."Shh! Can you get any louder?"Peter whispered.  
  
"Lets play the prank!" James whispered. They snuck in the girls' dormitary and played the prank.  
  
"Lets go to bed" Remus suggested.So they all went to sleep.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Lily Woke up that morning feeling as if something was happening. Not even bothering to look in the mirror, she went to breakfast. When she got there she heard sniggering and whispers. There were some people pointing at her and talking to there friends about it. She knew somthing was going on. She thought to herself ' What is so funny?' She sat down next to Chelsea and Chelsea said "Have you looked in the mirror?" "No, you know i sleep well." She replied "Well, something happened to you...look in my mirror" she said. "WHAT!" She cried! "Nice, sexy look Fireball!"shouted Sirius from the other side of the table. Chelsea laughed and Lily looked like she was going to cry. Peter was drooling and staring at her body and James was just staring at her body. Sirius nudged James in the ribs." OUCH!" James said. "Snap out of the dream world"Sirius replied. James started to blush. "James, Why the hell are you blushing?" Remus asked him. "Nothing" James said quickly."Whatever" Remus muttered.  
  
**********************************  
  
Back to Chelsea and Lily  
  
"Why would they do that to me?" Lily asked while chelsea was fixing her up. "Well, they think your all good and perfect."Chelsea told her as she was lookin for the counter curse for the spells. "I hate them!"   
  
"I don't!"   
  
"Why are you on their side?"  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"Maybe its because i want to impress Sirius!" Chelsea shouted at Lily while she ran out of the dorm. 'She likes Sirius?' Lily thought.  
  
**********************************  
  
The next marning Lily walked to breakfast alone and was thinking about what happened yesterday. She walked in the great hall and went over to where Chelsea was sitting. She suddenly realized they are in a fight so she sat alone at the end of the table. She looked over to where Chelsea was sitting. She was laughing about a joke James said. 'Ahh...James...he is sooo hot!' she thought.' Waot...did i just thnk that?!'  
  
'Yup'  
  
'Who is that' (A/N-she is talkin to herself in her mind now)  
  
'You...your inner mind'  
  
'Oh'  
  
'You like James'  
  
'NO'  
  
'YES'  
  
'NO'  
  
'OMG! I like James!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Howdya like it... Please REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter Three

The Delicate Lily Flower  
  
Disclaimer-here we go again...I do not own any of the characters you recognizee.  
  
I will try to make the chapters longer.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily was sitting in the Gryffindor common room studying Charms. As she sat there, she starting to think about Chelsea, 'Chelsea is so god damn lucky. I will never be as popular and as pretty as she is.' She always wanted to make a change to that, but she knew that wouldn't happen. Then, her mind traveled over to thinking about James Potter, ' He is so foolish and immature...and really HOT! Wait a second... I did not think that!'   
  
"Woah! Lily, I did not know you can be so SEXY!" Someone said to her as she turned around. She was startled. She saw James and helplessly started to melt in his eyes. Lily was wearing a green tank to match her eyes with tight jeans that showed off her legs. Her hairs was put down straight and looked gorgeous.  
  
"Don't even dare pull a prank on me! GIVE ME A MIRROR!" Lily yelled. "Geez, okay, but I really didn't pull a prank on you!" he replied as he handed her the mirror that was on the desk. "You really didn't pull a prank at me! I am very pleased!" She said in awe. "Well, I have to go study for the Charms exam. You had better, too!" Lily said excitedly.  
  
"Weird. It is only Saturday and she sounded so happy! But, I admit she is so hot!" he muttered under his breath. "Wait, did I just say that?" He said aloud.  
  
~~~~~~~~~*IN THE BOYS' GRYFFINDOR DORM*~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hmm, who sould be my girl for the week...Mindy Stone or Mandy Stone...they are both so freakin hot...and they are TWINS! SO COOL!" Sirius questioned Remus and Peter. "I don't know" Remus said meanwhile Peter said "MINDY! I want Mandy!"  
  
"You two disgust me. Where is James?" Remus said. "Only God knows. He is probably out snogging the Lily girl....NOT!...He is probably pulling a prank on her." Sirius replied.  
  
"You know, Lily isn't mean or bad looking. Infact, she is nice, clever, and pretty!" Remus said as he put a dreamy face on himself. "You are joking! Remus, you like Lily?" Peter questioned in awe. "Well, kind of. Don't tell anyone!" Remus said worried as James walked in. "Don't tell anyone what? What am I missing?" James questioned looking confused.  
  
  
  
"Oh, that. Just that Remus likes Lily." Sirius said. When he realized what he said he put a hand over his mouth. "Thanks a lot, Sirius" Remus added sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"WHAT?!" James yelled. "Name one reason why he can't like her, James" Peter told him. "Well, because...um... she is too smart!" James said trying to cover up. " Or maybe because you like her too!" Remus told him. " Well Maybe I do!" James yelled back at him.  
  
"HAHA! James, you will never win her!" Sirius said between fits of laughter. "Oh, thanks Sirius, I feel so supported!" James said to Sirius. "Anytime!" Sirius added.  
  
~~~~~~~~AT BREAKFAST a month later!!~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily took a seat between Chelsea and Remus. Next to Remus was Peter. Across from Lily was James and across from Remus was Sirius. It was December 10. " Dumbledore looks like he has an important speech" Chelsea said curiously. "Yup..I know what it is about!" Lily said joyfully. "Me, too!" said Remus. "Lily, since you know what it is about, would you like to go with me?" Remus asked with his cheeks turning a bright shade of red. "Sure!" Lily replied noticing his cheeks. James suddenly look suspicious and confused. Dumbledore got up and said, "Attention all Hogwarts students! I have good news for ALL of you! The fourth year and up are having a Christmas Ball on the 15th!" The third years and down groaned and James got mad. "But, that is not all. Third Years and below are having a trip to Hogsmeade!" The third years and below cheered, also.  
  
"I wonder who is going to ask me to the ball." Chelsea said wondering who it will be. Sirius turned red thinking he would. "Time for classes!" Lily said and left with Chelsea.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Just what I need! Potions with the Slythershits!" Sirius said as he walked next to James and Remus. Peter had Herbology first (A/N-I dun like him soo-He had his schedule done to be with all of the Hufflepuffs for some reason).  
  
"Remus, thankyou for taking my girl to the dance!" James yelled at him and stormed away. "YOUR WELCOME" He shouted back at him. He slapped Sirius a high five.  
  
"So, Sirius, who are you taking to the ball?" Remus asked. " Well, I am going to try asking Chelsea, I really like her." He said. "Oh." added Remus. "There she is now, be right back" Sirius said as he walked to Chelsea. " Yo, Chelsea, doyouwannagototheballwithme?" He stuttered as he turned all red. Chelsea looked surprised and hurting "omigosh! Im sorry but I already got asked by Amos Diggory! I am soo sorry! If I would have known I would of went with you! But, hey! You owe me a dance!" She said and winked. "Oh." Sirius said looking down at his feet. He walked over to Remus and growled " Amos Diggory" he muttered, and walked to potions.  
  
"Poor Sirius" Remus muttered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
At lunch Peter and James walked together. " Who are you going with, James?" " Oh, I asked Carly Cattitegaro, the girl in Ravenclaw." "Oh, I am going with Mandy Stone, who is in Hufflepuff... you should know." Peter said.  
  
Carly had curly, dark brown hair down to her waist with big, mysterious brown eyes eyes. She wasn't a snob at all. She always was nice to Lily. Mandy and Mindy stone both had black hair down to there waist and it was pin straight. Mindy had green eyes and Mandy had brown eyes. Sirius ended up going with Mindy. They were both big time snobs.  
  
"I want Lily so badly though!" James said. "That did not sound right... Oh and you can't always get what you want!" Peter said disgustly and walked away.  
  
James met up with sirius at the entrance to the great hall. "SIRIUS! I have an idea! I know how you like Chelsea... but you can't get a date with her-" Sirius cut him off and added "HELL YEA! I can! She said she really wanted to go with me and told me she owes me a dance! I can get to be in my own arms! I can even get to be in bed! But, I would never do that to her!" He shouted out all in one breath. James looked in Sirius in awe. Sirius was now choking on his every breath he makes. "Sirius, what is the matter?" Lily said as she ran down to them. She looked scared.   
  
"OHH! Lily, you look so HOT!" James said seriously gawking at her. Lily had on a green, tigh t-shirt that said the words 'DROP DEAD GORGEOUS' on them. The letters were made from silver rhinestones. She was wearing dark blue, hipster jeans which made her legs look incredible. She was wearing her hair down curled in loose curls. Her face was also incredible. She wore clear lipgloss with a little blush. She had white and green eyeshadow on to bring out her eyes. She put some eye liner and mascara on to make her eyes look bigger. She had a pear of green flip-flops on to show off her little feet and her green nail polish on her toes. On her wrist she wore a black coach watch and had green nailpolish on both of her hands.  
  
"Who cares about what I look like when Sirius is literally choking to death. Sirius, We have to get you to the Hospital Wing!" She cried while she dragged the choking Sirius to the Hospital Wing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*IN THE GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM*  
  
"How long does it take for Lily to go to the kitchens to get me food?" Chelsea questioned Remus and Peter. "I don't know." Remus said unconcerned at the moment because he was reading a good book."If you really like Lily, you ought to know more about her! Figure it out with your useful brains!" Peter yelled to Remus to get his attention. "Really. How should I know?" Remus looked up and replied to Peter's outburst.  
  
"Now I am worried. It has been more than an hour! And to top the situation Sirius and James have been out as long as Lily, too. Weren't them pranksters meeting up at the entrance of the great hall? Let's go find them!" Chelsea shouted to them. "Fine." Remus said finally giving in. He got up and placed his book down on the table and went with Chelsea. "Wait for me!" Peter shouted to them and ran after them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Howdya like it...Please review! 


End file.
